


The light of love

by Data_glitch



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, More charaters to come, Multi, Tags Will Update As Story Progresses, if i didnt know what i was doing why would god give me the ability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Data_glitch/pseuds/Data_glitch
Summary: A tale on Cybertron about the aftermath of the war. mamy bots struggle to fit in again and live a civilian life style, but for this family, prepare for all things wild and wacky!





	1. Beginnings pt 1 (Motorcade and Soundbyte)

They say what you do and how you act are two different things that shape not only your life, but who you meet.  
Motorcade believed that solely and after his creator and told him that, the mechling was on a personal mission to be the best that he could be.  
Soundbyte on the other hand, questioned that theory when his carrier told him. Life was never easy for Soundbyte. His sire was never in his life, and his carrier, his poor, sweet carrier, suffered the cross of raising a sparkling in Deadend; a home for the criminals, slaves, and drug addicts.

Motorcade was in his early mechling stages when he decided to follow in his sire's footsteps and become an enforcer. When the youngling wasn't busy with school work, he always helped out around the house. His carrier- Deltastream- had kept his actions in her spark as she tried so hard to keep his drive to learn high.  
When the decepticons decided to level Praxus, was when life changed for Cade -who was still living with his creators until his position with the enforcers settled.  
“Cade! Where are ya goin’?” His carrier asked Motorcade before he could leave. “Ahh work?” Cade spoke with a tilt of his helm. Deltastream laughed and shook Cade's badge. “Forgetting something?” “Oi! Thanks, yer a life saver.” Cade spoke, hurrying to grab his badge before leaving the house.  
Cade wasn't even at the enforcers building when the bomb sirens went off. All he remembered afterwards was getting crushed by debris when he tried to run for safety. Everything had been dark and cold as he waited for a rescue, silently hoping his creators were alright.  
Close to deactivation was when Motorcade was found. “We have a survivor!” A blue and yellow Praxian yelled, but at further inspection he had an autobot badge. It was at this point Cade knew he could avoid the war anymore.

 

Soundbyte's life only seemed to get harder. Growing up through his sparkling stages, he was obedient and quiet, but life continued and he had to get a job early to help his sickening carrier.  
All his work seemed fruitless when one day, the nobles decided to send haunting pack after random bots. “Soundy stay here.” His carrier spoke easily lifting the younglings into a vent. “Stay quiet my love.” Her voice quaked as she spoke. Turning, she took off in a dead sprint before Soundbyte could say anything.  
In all the rockus, screams of Soundbyte's carrier could be heard. The rest of the years seemed to pass by the young mech as he lived off of stealing energon and credits.  
Covered in soot, nobody could really see the small figure that was in need of many upgrades. Until one night, the youngling wasn't careful and managed to get caught by a janitor and had acid thrown at him to keep him at bay. When the enforcers arrived they found the youngling desperately rubbing at his face, groaning loudly in pain. Motorcade -one of the enforcers called- lightly grabbed Soundbyte's chin and applied a wet rag on his face, earning more screams of pain.  
After that encounter Soundbyte continued to steal to live -having ran away from the adoption center- and the scars on his face became a part of him. The acid stayed active in some parts so anytime he repainted them the acid would eat the solvent.  
Many times later, Soundbyte would be arrested and the released, but when Cade lost his home, he decided to adopt Soundbyte into his life, having finally understood what the younger mech needed, and very soon they became what each other needed to fight.


	2. Beginnings (Firefly and Gremlin)

No one should have gone through what the young twins did. Having to go through the constant nagging of fear, that you may lose the last thing you have, the last one you needed. In their life, living in constant fear of losing the one bot you had left was their only knowledge, the only thing they truly felt. They don't remember much about their carrier other than they had beautiful turquoise optics that seemed to light up the world around them, but to them that was a small grey cell with only a small berth. Never anything too spectacular, but to the twins that was everything. Those beautiful optics were the world to them. A symbol of hope, that maybe, just maybe things would get better.   
Gremlin remembered all to well their long days in that room, curled up in a corner, trying their best not to make any noises. The one thing that sticks out of his memories, on he wished he could forget, was the days they removed Firefly from the cell. He cried and covered his helm as the screams of his twin rang through the hallway. When Firefly was returned, he was covered in cuts and scrapes, even in his own energon.  
No one ever told them it would end, just like no one ever asked if they were okay, and they lived that way for most of their early lives. Constantly waiting for the next horrible thing to happen, for that one day where one was taken and never returned.   
One day, the twins were allowed to leave the cell together. They share that memory and see it all too clearly.   
It starts with them leaving their cell, their world, their home, and following a tall femme they had never seen until then. They can recall the design of her paint, light blue with dashes of pink and purple around her knees and the small of her back.. When they saw her faceplate they thought she was beautiful. Her optics where a dark red and her faceplate a soft grey, she smiled warmly at the twins. And for the first time in their lives, since their carrier was taken away, they felt safe. They didn’t believe she would hurt them, for she was ‘too beautiful to do us harm’ They thought, 'she was too sweet, and kind, like our carrier.’ They thought. The test started simple enough, saying what each other thoughts.   
Soon enough the testing took a sharp turn for the worst, from telling what each other was feelings and thinking, to describing each others frames. Each cut and scar to the curves of their composure had to be described in detail. The femm seemed pleased with them as they did so. Gremlin remembered feeling strange for doing this. And when he stopped to ask why they were the femme pulled on his wing. He screamed as his wing was pulled to the point of it almost breaking, Firefly screamed for her to stop, but she kept pulling, asking things like ‘what's wrong you aren't in pain’ and ‘if you move from that spot I will hurt you even worse’. Gremlin pleaded for the femme to let go, but she only laughed at him. Firefly finally ran to his brother, crying as he tried to push the femme away, the femme growled at him and let go of Gremlin’s wing to grab at Firefly’s throat.  
She lifted him up and laughed as she pushed her sharp digits into the mechlings left optic. The sound that left his vocals, that wretched, awful sound still haunts Gremlin as he recharges. The femme sighed out of boredom and dropped the small bot, letting him curl up, sobbing at her feet. Gremlin fell to the floor next to him and chirped softly. He remembers looking at Firefly as if he had never seen him before. Firefly’s left optic was broken and dripping energon as he looked back at his twin. Gremlin was taken back by the bright turquoise of his twins optic, it seemed even brighter than their carrior’s. The visual cortex had snapped under the pressure and was malfunctioning as Firefly's optic bled. Gremlin remembers feeling the pure anger and hatred towards every living thing in that building, he picked up his twin and whispered many promises, that no one would touch him as long as he lived.   
Gremlin held Firefly close to his spark. “I promise to free us...to free you” he whispered as he carried him back to their cell. That night Gremlin didn’t recharge, instead he sat, watching the guards pass by, waiting for his moment to make a move.  
When the dark cycle passed to its peak Gremlin grabbed a wired pick and tried to unlock the cell, but found that wouldn't work. It was near the light cycle when Gremlin managed to open the door and run out with his twin, starting the new game. Don't be found. Firefly was worried, afraid as they ran through the halls. Scared that behind every corner, they would be spotted and would be hurt even more. Gremlin held Firefly’s servo tightly as they moved through the halls, stopping at every sound to make sure it wasn’t someone who could cause them harm. They passed by other cells with bots younger and some older than them, they quietly cheered the twins on as they passed.   
The twins managed to leave the building without getting caught, but guards outside spotted the two and sat the alarms. Firefly, who was now half-blind, was unable to speed up, much to his twins dismay. They shielded themselves into the shadows as they went under the gate -being the pair had gotten shot at and the bullet broke the fence. Gremlin pushed Firefly through first than followed close behind him, Firefly had soon lost his footing and fell down, he yelped and started to whimper as his optic shocked with pain, “come on we can’t stop now.” Gremlin spoke softly, pulling his twin back onto his feet.   
They don’t remember much of what happened after that point. All the rest they remember was struggling to fit into a society they've never met. Firefly entered into medical school while Gremlin started to repair small things to make credits for them to buy energon.


	3. Roads cross

It had been a few months since Soundbyte moved in with Motorcade. Things had been spotty with the two- as Soundbyte had already threatened to kill Cade --only to end up sleeping in jail for 3 days-- but the two were learning to tolerate each other.   
The two mechs would talk and get to know each other more, but it seemed as if every time Soundbyte so much as looked at Motorcade, his face was the victim to extreme scratching. 

In attempt to show the younger that life was changed for him, Motorcade decided to take him on a walk. Soundbyte didn't know where, but all he knew was that they were walking, and he didnt like it. And he made sure to voice it.

“Any closer?” The blue mech pestered, wings lowering slightly. “No, Soundbyte, just stop asking.” Motorcade answered, patience running thin. There was no love shared between the two bots, none what-so-ever. Cade hated Soundbyte as much as the other mech. All his actions were done out of pitty. Soundbyte knew it, hell, he knew more than he let on. It hurt him knowing that, but as long as he didn't get attached, he would be fine.

 

Down in central Iacon the twins were in the hospital complex. Firefly, was doing work, sorting out the files, while Gremlin was sprawled out on a desk, talking about the days adventure. “so like I saw this HUGE mech right and he didn't see me. He almost stepped on me!!” Gremlin was smiling and laughing about the story as if it was the funniest thing he had ever seen. Firefly simply nodded and looked at him, every so often as he looked through the files. He stopped and looked at his brother “why are you here again?” he asked “you aren't hurt so why are you bothering me at work?” Gremlin stopped his babbling and looked at him, “cause I just like spending time with you, is that too much to ask for?” he sat up on the desk “your never home anymore!!” Firefly giggled “well yes I have a job.” He went back to filing his reports “you can stay for now, but if I'm needed I will have to ask you to leave.” He clicked as he placed some more data pads in their slots. 

 

Finally both Soundbyte and Motorcade made it to their intended destination. A rather large garden that lead to a library and a café. “seriously.” Soundbyte deadpanned. “this is the ‘someplace special’?” 

‘Cade ignored the smaller bot with a sigh and sat down at a bench. “Ah’m tired of ya actin’ so big and tough, cause face it. Ya ain't.” He started. Once again the blue mechs face began to get scratched at and the once pristine paint flaked off showing the acid scars.   
“You're point is hermano?” Soundbyte sneered, tired of the conversation already. “if you're going to give me another one of your ‘I need you and you need me, so let me help you’ talks-” he hissed mimicking the older bots voice to the T- “then you have something coming,” he continued shaking his helm. “I went through a whole lot more than you, and if anything I'm stronger than you copper.”   
That statement was the end of Motorcade’s line as he stood. “now you ain't knowing what ah been through, so don't try comparing amigo.” He mocked. Without a moments notice, Soundbyte's stereos were deployed and ‘Cade was on the ground bleeding out.

 

“Firefly we need all servos available! It's a trauma!” One medic yelled, running out the doors to grab the patient.   
The red and blue medic stood with a nod, “now this is where I ask you to leave Grem.” he spoke standing up as quickly as possible. “No way! I'm here ta help!” Gremlin growled, sitting up as he did so. “I mean it Grem this is a level two trauma.” after that Firefly said no more as he rushed to the bleeding patient on the stretcher.   
“name?” he asked grabbing an empty file and writing as the information came.  
“Motorcade of Praxus.”   
“age?”  
“25 vorns”  
“cause of injury”  
“homicide, provoke of battery by Soundbyte of Deadend.”  
Firefly hummed and looked the officer over. The officer was a mostly black and white frame with Motorcade decals littering the wings, showing the job he done for a living. “what really happened?” he murmured.


End file.
